subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Coliseum Opponents
This is a list of all the Battle Coliseum opponents that you can come across in Subeta. Currently Available Opponents (Sorted by Difficulty) Easy Opponents Battle aboxalypse.png|Aboxalypse|link=Aboxalypse Opponent worm.png|Angry Angry Arnold|link=Angry Angry Arnold Opponent buttwingbomber.png|Buttwing Bomber|link=Buttwing Bomber Battle coeli.png|Coeli|link=Coeli Duquinox.png|Duqinox|link=Duqinox Opponent eclipse.gif|Eclipse|link=Eclipse Battle forjmatriarch.png|Forj Matriarch, the Dormant|link=Forj Matriarch, the Dormant E1R35.png|Pock, Saper and Riscors|link=Pock, Saper and Riscors Challenger technicant1.png|Technicant|link=Technicant YSQQX.png|Willowisp|link=Willowisp ---- Medium Opponents Big banner.png|Big Banner|link=Big Banner Battle bloodbat.png|Blood Bat|link=Blood Bat Battle cursedirion.png|Cursed Irion|link=Cursed Irion Erdoo.png|Erdoo|link=Erdoo Seasonalchallenger springbird.png|Fruit Punch|link=Fruit Punch Challenger winterbirds.png|Fuyaira|link=Fuyaira Gerome the gnome.png|Gerome the Gnome|link=Gerome the Gnome Opponent javir.png|Javir|link=Javir Battle lizardminion.png|Lizard Minion|link=Lizard Minion Battle manticat.png|Manticat|link=Manticat Battle mephysto.png|Mephysto|link=Mephysto Opponent muffin man2.png|Muffin Man|link=Muffin Man Opponent oslyae the amazonian montre2.png|Oslyae the Amazonian Montre|link=Oslyae the Amazonian Montre Battle crazedpvb.png|Rictus|link=Rictus Elemental tide.png|Tide|link=Tide Challenger vulty1.png|Vulty|link=Vulty ---- Hard Opponents Marchchallengers.png|Bruno and Carmela|link=Bruno and Carmela Canaak.png|Canaak|link=Canaak Battle daemon.gif|Daemon|link=Daemon (Battle Opponent) Battle forjmatriarch.png|Forj Matriarch, Rekindled|link=Forj Matriarch, Rekindled Lich lord.png|Lich Lord|link=Lich Lord Opponent mamush.png|Mama Mush|link=Mama Mush Robot mechalag.png|Mechalag|link=Mechalag Dmd nightshade.gif|Nightshade|link=Nightshade (Battle Opponent) Pete opponent.png|Pete|link=Pete (Battle Opponent) ---- Very Hard Opponents Felibot.png|FeliBot 1.0.1|link=FeliBot 1.0.1 Fishbreathjaques.gif|Fishbreath Jacques|link=Fishbreath Jacques (Battle Opponent) Killer king.png|Killer King|link=Killer King Battle_meatslab.png‎|Meatslab, the Resting|link=Meatslab, the Resting Battle odontos.png|Odontos|link=Odontos Battle recyclebeast.png|Recycle Beast|link=Recycle Beast (Battle Opponent) Slavam.png|Slavam|link=Slavam Hustler battle.png|The Hustler|link=The Hustler (Battle Opponent) Uilliff.png|Uilliff|link=Uilliff Battle mechdragon.gif|Wyrmgear|link=Wyrmgear ---- Extremely Hard Opponents Blossom.png|Blossom|link=Blossom Battle careaper.png|Careaper|link=Careaper Battle cursedeffigy.gif|Cursed Effigy, the Tormented|link=Cursed Effigy, the Tormented Challenger springdragon.png|Fruit Salad|link=Fruit Salad Battle generalerror.png|General Error|link=General Error Battle iceking.gif|Ice King|link=Ice King Challenger madscientist.png|Mad Scientist|link=Mad Scientist Challenger majordrills.png|Major Drills|link=Major Drills (Battle Opponent) Battle_meatslab.png‎|Meatslab, the Awakened|link=Meatslab, the Awakened Battle saggitarius.gif|Saggitarius|link=Saggitarius (Battle Opponent) Battle_summerdragon.png‎|Sandragon|link=Sandragon Aprilchallenger.png|Slaughtersaurus|link=Slaughtersaurus challenger_watertitan.png|Surge Challenger gatekeeper.png|The Gate Keeper|link=The Gate Keeper (Battle Opponent) Vile carrier.png|Vile Carrier|link=Vile Carrier ---- Impossible Opponents Baenwurath.png|Baenwurath|link=Baenwurath Chase battle pose.png|Chase|link=Chase (Battle Opponent) Battle flamagia.png‎|Flamagia|link=Flamagia Battle forjmatriarch.png|Forj Matriarch, the Erupting|link=Forj Matriarch, the Erupting Challenger maleriasfamiliar.png|Maleria's Familiar|link=Maleria's Familiar Battle_meatslab.png‎|Meatslab, the Furious|link=Meatslab, the Furious Challenger mutantscientist.png|Mutant Scientist|link=Mutant Scientist 0 battle prodigy.gif|Prodigy|link=Prodigy Sophie.png|Sophie|link=Sophie Secret Opponents These opponents can be unlocked by doing various tasks, for example using an item or visiting a certain page. * Angry Angry Arnold (fish up an item containing the word "worm" in the Fishing game) * Coeli (investigate a Note Encased Coal) * Blood Bat (randomly unlocked when searching through the Pumpkin Patch during Morostide) * Lizard Minion (get a Lizard Minion Random Event) * Rictus (smash a Blackened Pumpkin) * Mama Mush (randomly unlocked while wandering through the Ice Fields) * Nightshade (Battle Opponent) (randomly unlocked while playing the Dark Matter Dice game) * Ice King (available for 10 Minutes after being challenged by him in a Random Event) * Major Drills (Battle Opponent) (use a Drills Initiation Invite) * Chase (Battle Opponent) (give up an Item Hunt quest at level 76 or higher) * Cash Shop Opponents These opponents are unlocked by using an item bought in the Cash Shop. For a list of the monthly challengers, see Cash Shop Monthly Challengers. * Forj Matriarch, the Dormant ** Forj Matriarch, Rekindled ** Forj Matriarch, the Erupting * Mad Scientist (alternatively unlocked by looking up Challenge an Opponent and having all of the Monthly Opponents. You get the Research File Cabinet for free.) ** Mutant Scientist * Meatslab, the Resting ** Meatslab, the Awakened ** Meatslab, the Furious = Other Unlockables Seasonal Opponents These opponents are available for a limited time, but come back every time. 13th of each month * Careaper * Careapier (appears only when the 13th falls on a Friday) Gelatin War * Gelashell * Gelatin Glider * Gelatin Golem * Gelatin Wizard * Hydragellos * Mini Gelatin Subeta Anniversary * Lagmonster Bopper * Lizard Minion Bopper * Sql Bopper Fireside * Cursed Effigy Morostide * Blood Bat * Candy Scorn * Carrion Lord * Deathly Harbinger * Lingering Haunt * Nightlady * Ratticus * Rouland * Torchbearer * Wolve Retired Opponents These are challengers that were once generally available, but now no longer are. * Maleria * M4-L155 * Bloodred Golem * Robotum Destructus Mantiscius * Llindorm * Puppeteer * Dark Angel Aerie * Replika * Vampire Dog Event Opponents These now retired challengers were created to be part of the various one-time events and plots in Subeta. Atebus Revolution Masquerade Murder Mystery 2008 * Hostile Model 1544-C * Mecharachnid * Marcel the Miser * Wyrmgear, who has since been reworked and added to the general challenger pool Islander Pirate War 2009 * Anabelle * Dirty Matty * Angrybeard * Rita * Captain Fishbreath Jacques, King of the Seas, who has since been reworked and added to the regular challengers * Kohia * Temictzin * Songaa * Matlal * Kahaleitzli * Large Mud Crab * Manticore Fish * Levia * Daemon, Servant of the Seas Survival 2011 * Pylot, the Wary * Pylot, the Peeved * Pylot Attacks! * Enraged Pylot * Decayed Pylot Blake Steele Excavations 2011 * Stone Amphisbaena * Stone Cerberus * Stone Chimaera * Stone Griffin * Stone Winged Boar * Stone Winged Ram * Saherimos Catoblepas * Lady of the West Wind * Saheric Temple Guardian * Saherimos Manticore * Saherimos Scorpion * Satyr of the Wilds * Scarab Swarm * Skeletal Warrior * Lady of the Waters * Vehnam Survival 2012 * El Tigrean * Little Escarcha * Stone Hombre * Senor Fuego * The Shadow Luminaire 2012 * Two-Headed Dysfunctional Teddy Bear * Susie * Scary Singer * Scavenger * Unstable Snow Fairy * Clive (Battle Colosseum) Councilors Cruise 2012 * Bonesaw * Moradon * Teef * JallyFash * Grandcrab Jones EPICon 2013 * Ping * Chompman * King Chelon * Brain Eater * Turret * Daghraan 2014 Vesnali Plot * Cloud Sylph * Rain Sylph * Dark Cloud Sylph * Lightning Sylph * Raging Storm Sylph * The Tempest Peka Park Food Fest 2017 * Frosting Beast External Links * Challenge Opponents * General Battle Opponents Guide (Forum) Category:Battle Category:Battle Opponent